Heat
by sleepingdead
Summary: Kei ponders his feelings as Sho dies in his arms... ShoKei lemon, yaoi(MxM)


**Notes/warnings: **This is a maleXmale lemon, so I hope I don't get in trouble with good ol' FF. I think this is worth an R rating. It's not too cough, coughexplicit… cough, cough Also, it contains spoilers for the movie.

Sho/Kei

Heat 

Kei could feel the sun boring into him, burning his skin and eyes, though the pain reached deeper than the surface and seemed to set his very being on fire. What was usually cold and dead now was alive and ablaze; he loathed it—he was used to the cold. In fact, the only thought of warmth that had ever brought him comfort was that of Sho's own heat, his living, warm flesh pressed up against Kei's, squirming and screaming with flaming passion, producing enough heat to burn the both of them.

Not that that had ever happened… Well, at least not outside the tormented walls of Kei's mind. And the comfort that that thought actually did bring him wasn't of the traditional sense—it was an uncomfortable comfort, and Kei hated it. Anyway, Sho was much too young for him, their age difference spreading very much beyond even what was considered normal standards. How old was Sho now, 30, 40? Couldn't be less than that, seeing as though he had a six-year-old daughter, but at the same time, couldn't be more than that either. Sho's face, unlike those of most other normal people, defied the gravity of time and still remained handsome as ever, or perhaps even more handsome than when he was in his twenties. He literally had not aged at all. His hair had remained full and dark, his body strong and supple, and his skin, his ever-so-smooth skin still had yet to see a wrinkle. No, Sho was as beautiful and young as ever, like a vampire himself almost. Even now, Kei realized as he gazed down at the object of his affections, with blood pooling over his full lips and down his chin, his body twitching in a painful agony of death, a frightening glaze over his eyes as he stared at something that most definitely was not there, Kei couldn't help but admit that Sho remained as always—beautiful, luscious, perfect.

For this brilliant moment, Kei watched as Sho's overall loveliness peaked. Soaked in blood, a vampire's delight, he was nothing less than gorgeous. Kei found himself almost overcome with a lustful hunger, wanting nothing more than to drink up Sho in all ways imaginable. He licked his lips tainted with desire as he stared, wishing that he had Sho's heat around him despite the glaring sun now causing smoke to billow from his body. He studied Sho once again, watching as those unfocused blues eyes slid past his own face and settled on thin air. And it was with these eyes that Kei found himself reaching a painful revelation. Sho's newfound deathly beauty would not last much longer—with all things dying comes death. And then, and then…Sho would be gone, his body would start to decay, and all of his beauty would slowly transform into grotesque hideousness, a still, cold cadaver melting beneath the ground.

"No, Sho…" Kei whispered, clutching Sho's gasping form deeper into his own body. "Don't die, Sho… Sho!"

A trembling hand reached past him, dyed completely red with thick blood covering it like a glove. Kei merely glanced at it before grabbing it and lowering it back to Sho's twitching body. There was no one there—Sho was hallucinating. Must be.

He was getting closer and closer to death. Kei could sense it, could _taste_ it. His Sho was dying. Dying in the most exquisite of ways, bleeding to death, but it would stop all too soon. Sho had stopped twitching and gasping, and his body was unnervingly still now.

"Don't die!!!" Kei cried, tears gathering in his eyes. He buried his face below Sho's jaw, bringing him even closer to the deathly scene where he could now smell the peculiar sweet scent of fresh blood.

Kei couldn't deny it—in all the time he had known Sho, even when Sho had been just a little kid, Kei had felt an especial thirst for Sho's blood over anyone else's. It was some sort of twisted lust that Kei had never admitted to anyone, hardly even to himself. For decades he had been tortured, tempted cruelly with that decadent liquid just out of his reach. At last one day Kei had attempted to quench his thirst by sneaking a sip from Sho after the boy had accidentally cut himself, but quenching was the last thing that drink had done. After that his desire had flared, and now, here he was, holding the dying body bathing in a shrine of that very blood. The blood that would soon stop flowing for good. The blood that Kei would never be able to drink.

He couldn't stand this! He couldn't bear his Sho leaving him. He couldn't bear being forced to travel the night alone again, thinking of nothing but his prior friends that had died so pointlessly. It was all so pointless. Life, death, there was no importance to any of it. Sho would forgive him someday.

With a soft hiss, Kei bared his fangs and pulled his jaw open painfully wide as he dipped his head forward, burying his teeth into the now cold skin of Sho's neck. He punctured the vein easily, and the warm, sweet blood that carried with it the essence of Sho's life poured into his mouth. Kei swallowed it ravenously and dug deeper into Sho's flesh with all his weight, sucking and swallowing lewdly, sniffing air through his nose between each gulp. Despite Sho's weakness, Kei could feel the dying body tense beneath him as it grew colder with each mouthful. A soft moan escaped on Sho's breath, causing Kei to remove his fangs from within the flesh. It was almost like sex, this way of feeding. Ripping flesh, bruising, blood, and pain, not to mention the euphoric high that it bestowed upon the drinker. But it was not nearly satisfying enough—Kei wanted the real thing, but now Sho's face was much too pale. Any moment Sho would slip beyond the point of return, and Kei would not be able to salvage any of his life.

Tearing his own flesh at the tips of his fingers, Kei thrust them into Sho's mouth, squeezing them and allowing his own blood to drip down Sho's throat. He let out only as much blood as was needed, and then relocated his hand to around Sho's body as he gathered his strength and dragged the limp form into the shade—it was never a very good thing to be turned in the sunlight. Not to mention that Kei himself was feeling a little too much pain from the burning, and now his skin was starting to melt.

Kei sat back and silently watched his skin slowly begin to reform back to its original state as he waited for Sho to turn. He could hear Sho's pained cries, but did not dare to look up to see his friend suffering. No, he knew that would be too much to bear, knowing that he was that one that caused it, along with the future suffering that Sho was most definitely bound to experience just by being a vampire. The guilt that weighed on Kei's conscience was almost enough to override his lust. Almost. Sho, however, belonged to him now. He had been waiting for so long.

At last the cries subsided, and Kei looked back at his friend, who was now lying on his back on the piles of rocks, his legs bent, breathing heavily as he stared at the sky with his beautiful eyes. Kei grinned his usual wry grin, lifting himself to his feet and shedding his red coat as he made his way over to the huffing form on the ground. Sho's eyes snaked over to him, but Kei didn't give himself enough time to register what expression they carried before gliding down to straddle Sho's waist with his vampiric grace. His smile faded, though, once he saw the tears gathering in Sho's eyes, threatening to overflow and slide down his cheeks and temples.

"You… How…could you…?" Sho choked out, his breath catching at the beginnings of sobs.

Kei allowed his lust to overcome him so as not to be stopped by guilt. He leaned forward, stretching his back as he buried his head in the hollow of Sho's neck, softly stroking the gasping chest as he lay there.

"You're such a crybaby," Kei teased, smiling large enough that his fangs showed. "Like always. Sho."

Sho didn't respond, and his sobs only continued even as Kei ran his arms under his neck and pulled them closer together.

"Sho. Don't you see? Now it doesn't matter. We can stay like this forever. We can be together forever," Kei continued his reassurances, snuggling deeper into Sho's flesh, soiling his face with the blood that still lingered there. His tongue snaked out of his mouth, lapping up the blood, though he did not stop with that as he continued to run his tongue along Sho's jaw, tasting the perfect skin that settled there. He could feel Sho's body stiffen underneath him, though he did not quit his pursuit and instead wavered from the jaw line onto the chin, where he continued along until his own lips brushed against those ever so seductively full ones that were now trembling along with the tears traveling down the perfect face.

"Kei…" Sho whispered, his voice laden with a seemingly incredible weight.

Kei merely smiled in a victory of sorts, hearing in that weak voice Sho's strength of will collapsing. Quickly removing the smile from his face, though, Kei pressed his lips forward, touching Sho's much more aggressively this time and fighting for entrance with his tongue. The opening came swiftly, and Kei graciously accepted it, plunging his tongue across the threshold into the delicious hollow that awaited him. He probed the area, observing every detail. He ran his tongue across perfect teeth, marred only by the presence of sharp new fangs, the inside of Sho's lip, tasting peculiarly sweet, not unlike the addicting taste of blood, and the roof of Sho's mouth, rough with thin vessels carrying within them more of that succulent red liquid.

A moan and the presence of Sho's arms around him alerted Kei of his achievement. Breaking the kiss only to whisper, "I love you, Sho," before diving in again, Kei relished in this newfound pleasure, immaculate lust overcoming him as he immersed himself into Sho's luscious mouth. Even more than the mouth, though, Kei's attentions wavered more to the body now writhing beneath him, sucking in breath and wriggling against his own. Kei could feel his own body reacting to the sensations, and therefore ground his hips into Sho's, basking in the heightened feeling.

Kei let a moan escape his lips when Sho's legs slid around his waist, pulling him closer to the drenched body, letting him feel for the first time Sho's own hardness from the ministrations. He felt Sho lift his head forward, and the wet tongue that slithered across his forehead made him relax somehow, his taut muscles loosening despite the onslaught of sensuality upon his body. He leaned into Sho's chest, allowing his head to follow the steady rise and fall of each heavy breath as he tuned his own breath into that rhythm. He was almost ready to lift himself up again and take Sho once and for all when suddenly he found his own body catapulted onto the bed of rocks surrounding them, feeling a few new bruises surfacing on his back, and he pulled his knees toward the sky in an attempt to minimize the pain. In only a matter of seconds, Sho's face appeared above him with blue eyes half-lidded in a daze. Those precious lips contacted Kei's cheek and then slipped lower, down his neck and onto the small amount of chest peeking above the neckline of his shirt. Kei arched his back, knotting his legs and arms around Sho as a hoarse cry issued from his throat. His body convulsed, wracked with pleasure as Sho's hand delved beneath his pants, teasing his erection mercilessly, and to prolong the building tension, Sho removed it much too quickly, leaving Kei feeling too cold beneath the fabric of his pants.

Kei released a pent-up breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in the brief break, though his body protested the lack of movement and soon began to buck on its own, desperate for the feel of Sho across it once more. Kei squeezed his eyes closed, gasping at his own desire, but forced them open once again when he felt his shirt torn from his body. He barely managed to focus upon Sho's face, still a mask of perfect skin, though those beautiful eyes were clouded with a hunger so fierce it could only belong to a vampire. Kei reached forward with shaking hands, futilely attempting to unbutton Sho's shirt as well, but it proved to be a much too complicated task for his aroused stated. Sho, upon successfully removing Kei's shirt, moved to his own, pushing Kei's hands away and completing the objective with much more grace. His eyes then once again settled upon Kei, the latter still wracked with painful pleasure, senses overloaded with the thought of finally obtaining what he had lusted after for decades.

Kei once again shut his eyes when he felt Sho's hands near his erection again, even though he could feel that it was only to remove the pants that obstructed them. His hips bucked involuntarily against Sho's hands, and Kei felt a blush spread across his cheek with the embarrassment of his weakness. He had never expected himself to be so easily aroused, so easily taken. He had wanted to take Sho, but from the looks of it, it wouldn't turn out that way at all. Not that Kei _really_ minded, since all he truly cared for was _having_ Sho in any way he could, whether that meant taking him, or being taken by him.

Sho's hand reappeared on his arousal, and Kei's eyes shot open in surprise. He lifted his shoulders in order to see Sho, becoming highly unsatisfied with his previous view of the sky. It was dreadfully colorful, a full blue dotted with wispy clouds, and, although now it was obscured, a bright sun, pacing the sky as it searched for souls to burn. He knew that they wouldn't have long before the sun managed to venture its way into their now shady spot, but he couldn't think about that right now—Sho was all over him, seeming as though he was trying to touch as much of their flesh together as physically possible, bringing Kei sensations that he never thought he would ever experience. Not from his Sho. This was overwhelming.

Kei felt Sho's body retreat away from him again, though he instead felt Sho's attentions shift to his legs, which Sho was now parting forcefully. Kei prepared himself for the presence of Sho's fingers inside of him, though what he received instead was much more painful, unexpected, and, Kei admitted with a slightly masochistic thought, satisfying. Sho thrust his whole member inside of Kei at once, causing the smaller vampire to cry out in pain at the action. The pain was so intense that Kei's whole being joined in to share it, setting his entire body on fire, emanating heat as he screamed at a note higher than any he ever thought he'd be able to reach. He tried to will his sense of touch to work again, to forget the pain so that he could feel Sho inside of him, and his body conceded just the slightest bit. He felt as though he was being split in half, but he tried desperately to ignore it as he wrapped his legs around Sho's waist.

Kei willed his body to relax when it once again tensed at the first searing thrust. He let his arms drop from around Sho to fall limply across the rocks as he forced his fists to straighten out. He lay there, motionless except for the bucking of his hips as he jerked them to meet Sho's thrusts. He closed his eyes, but he could still feel Sho all over him, inside and out, every one of his touches leaving behind a stinging pain. Sho was ravishing him, plainly and simply, in all ways he could. Not only could Kei feel Sho inside him, ramming into him with an exaggerated force, but he could also feel the sharpened nails slicing across his chest, leaving pearls of blood in their wake. Sho wasn't even bothering to be careful with his new fangs; Kei could feel them tearing cuts into his chest, his throat, and wherever else Sho's mouth wandered. It seemed to Kei like Sho was _trying_ to hurt him, to punish him, to make him feel as much pain as he could.

Kei hated to admit, though, that if Sho was trying to punish him, it was hardly working. He relished the pain, allowing it to send excited shivers throughout his body. He gasped each time Sho inflicted another burning sensation on him, moving his body to meet it and maximize the pain. The thrusts were hard, each one more painful than the last, ripping through his already sore ass. He bent his knee, allowing his heel to catch on one of the scattered rocks around them, and thrust his hips upward into Sho's rhythm, finally eliciting a soft moan from the previously grimly silent vampire.

"Sho," Kei gasped, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him down on top of himself, putting an abrupt end to what was a thrust in progress. Kei breathed heavily, wriggling his body but at the same time lapping up the feel of Sho against him, their soft skin slick with sweat and blood sliding together, their excited heat mingling in a steamy array. Kei allowed his eyes to close and another moan to escape his throat when Sho started again, pinning him even harder to the ground and grinding his hips with more ferocity than before. Kei entangled his hand into Sho's now tousled hair when the latter's lips began to trail across Kei's jaw and neck again. Kei once again whispered his name, though his breath was cut short when a new pain, much more fiery and intense than any he had felt prior, enveloped his body, engulfing him in liquid fire, all stemming from Sho's mouth, which was now latched onto his neck and sucking the spurting blood eagerly.

Another thrust came from Sho's hips, pushing his head in a new direction and causing his fangs to rip through more flesh, allowing another river of blood to pool into his mouth, though he did not falter in swallowing it. Kei screamed, wrapping both hands into Sho's hair and attempting to pry him away, but his constantly weakening state did not allow him to succeed. He instead relaxed his body and accepted the pain that Sho was inflicting upon him, turning it into his own pleasure—he had never before experienced this, this sensation of being drained _completely_. Sho was extracting his sweat, his blood, his saliva, his tears… He could feel the very essence of his life flooding into Sho's mouth on the back of his escaping blood, and somehow he found comfort in the idea. He liked feeling empty, feeling drained, giving everything he had to the one who was taking him, the one, he now decided without doubt, he loved. Wrenching his own legs even farther open than they were before and bucking his hips forward, he came, spilling the very last of his bodily fluid across both of their torsos, somehow decorating them, clothing them, with it.

He felt dry. Even the tears had stopped coming to his eyes, despite the screaming of his torn body. He fell limp into the dirt, not even making a sound when Sho bit deeper into his neck. His eyes closed on their own will, and with that set in the fatigue of being bloodless. He could barely take it; he felt as though he were stranded in the sun, the intense heat waves drying him out and burning him to a crisp, not even allowing his own perspiration to soothe him. He didn't like this feeling anymore. He was too tired to care about anything, not even the fact that Sho, his Sho, was still inside of him.

He was drifting off when a groan from Sho jolted him back to consciousness; he felt Sho's member twitch inside him, and then release its own liquid into him. Kei couldn't help it—he let out another load moan, almost a scream, as the liquid fire filled him, returning to him his moisture, dispelling the dryness that was still threatening him. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around Sho's broad shoulders and pulled him even closer, allowing gravity to substitute for his lack of strength. Sho did not protest, but instead removed his fangs and buried his face into the crook of Kei's neck, his breath tickling the rapidly healing lacerations there.

Kei opened his mouth, willing his dry throat to work. His arms slid up closer to Sho's neck, and he whispered, just barely audible, "I love you."

There was no response, and Kei hoped that Sho had not heard him, but there was a dark, unsettling feeling within his chest that viciously unnerved him.

……………

Kei awoke just as the sun was setting. He had been dragged behind a broken wall to protect him from the sun's light, and, although still naked, his clothes had been draped over his body like a blanket, hiding him from nonexistent prying eyes. He blinked his eyes open and sat up, feeling strangely energized despite the fact that he _knew_ his blood was probably still replenishing itself.

He looked around at his surroundings, at the piles of rocks, the graffiti on the walls… He knew this place. This was the slump where Sho and Toshi had grown up. This is where they had brought back all their successful pickpocket spoils before they had become rich big shots. This was where it all began, he supposed. He could still remember the way little Sho had so relentlessly dragged him through the sun to this place. This was where he and Sho had first established their bond of friendship all those years ago, and now, this was where they had solidified it. A small smile touched Kei's lips at that thought, but it immediately disappeared upon the next one.

This was where Sho grew up, practically where he was born. And this was also where…he had died.

A trail in the dirt marked where Son's dead body had been dragged away. Kei briefly wondered if Sho had buried it. Kei slowly allowed his eyes to trail down to his palms, which he opened to gaze at. They were all dead now. _All_ of them.

With shaking fingers, Kei began to pull on his clothes, but even the extra fabric did nothing to soothe his trembling. He was cold—something that naturally came with being a vampire—but this was colder than usual. He felt like he was freezing to death.

A shuffling drew Kei's attention, and he watched as Sho entered, once again clothed in his blood soaked outfit. His hands were painted with dirt that extended beyond the cuffs of his jacket onto his arms. Kei stared at him emotionlessly, simply watching as he traveled towards him, not even bothering to stay in the shade and just waltzing through the thick lines of the setting sun. He knelt down beside Kei and stared into his face; Kei stared back, looking into deep blue eyes that were tired with a fatigue beyond normality, the fatigue of being undead, a fatigue that would never go away. These were eyes of a crybaby that would weep no more.

"You promised me that if I died, you would take care of Hana," Sho said, and upon his words Kei felt a knot tighten in his chest. No, he didn't want to hear this. He knew all too well what was coming.

"Sho," he whispered, turning his eyes to the ground, unable to look upon his lover anymore.

"You'll keep your promise, won't you, Kei?"

Kei could feel Sho's eyes boring into him, and it paralyzed his body. He didn't want to, he couldn't bear to, he would lose his Sho with a simple gesture, but then the opposite seemed so much worse, so gathering his resolve, he nodded quickly, sadly, feeling his eyes gathering tears that most likely wouldn't fall. He continued to stare at the same spot on the ground, never really seeing what was there, as Sho's figure moved farther and farther away from him, freely gliding across the dusk-colored land.

…………

After watching Hana leave, clutching her flowers in her hands, Kei began to resign himself to his fate; he had nothing left anymore, nothing to do, no one to take care of. He would die alone, suicide in the sun's rays, facing the sea as smoke curled around him and flames consumed his body, just like his predecessor Luca before him. A deep sadness welled within him with his resignation, blurring his thoughts so much that when he turned around, it took him a few moments to register that what he was seeing was not a hallucination.

A small smile graced his lips, not his usual wry grin that he used for Hana, but a real smile, something he had not experienced for a long time. He knew he should feel bad with what he saw, but he couldn't help himself. There he was, after all those years, and Kei could feel his wish coming true. It was finally time for the end.

Kei approached him, suppressing his smile and stopping just near him.

"It's a good painting," Sho said, his voice clouded as he stared at the mural. "She really is Yi-Che's girl."

Kei stared at him for a moment, regarding his unwillingness to return the gaze as he stared at the mural, as Kei wondered just what was going through his mind. Never had Kei expected to see him again—he had thought, considering Sho's antics when he had last seen him, that the younger vampire would have killed himself, and yet it wasn't true after all. Kei tried to read Sho's face, debating his actions. Sho had been bitter about his new undead state, Kei knew, but did his sudden reappearance mean that Kei had been forgiven?

"Are you still mad?" Kei questioned, giving up on his previous idea of trying to read Sho.

Sho hesitated in answering, his brow furrowing in thought. "You took care of Hana all this time… I'm not mad. It's just…I couldn't do it."

Kei felt those words rip at his heart as he watched Sho turn and make his way over to a bench. He wanted to apologize to Sho, to make an attempt at expressing his sincere sorrow to Sho in words, but for some reason, it didn't seem appropriate, so he remained silent.

Sho stopped before he reached the bench and turned halfway around to face him. "I couldn't take what I'd become. I didn't want her to see me like that."

"That's why you didn't come back?" Kei asked as he began to trail Sho towards the benches. "You've always been so selfish." He couldn't help but tease. He was too elated to see Sho again.

Sho turned away from him and started towards the bench again. "Look who's talking. What about you?" he muttered, sitting down on the bench.

Kei pondered his own thoughts as he dragged his feet towards the bench across from Sho's. He took a seat and turned his head towards him again. "Can I ask you something?" He paused, arguing with himself in his head, before finally speaking. "That day…if we had made it on time, would we have done the same to Yi-Che?"

He wanted so badly to pretend like it had never happened. Sho was quick to play along.

"I don't know," he said, not even pausing to think. "But I'm glad we didn't."

They were in the same boat. They had the same feelings, regret, anger, and sorrow. Both of them alike, two friends inseparable in thought and action. Once again Kei's thoughts from earlier returned to him. Everything was over now. Hana was on her own. There was nothing left anymore. Kei opened his mouth and leaned back into the bench. Sho would understand.

"Sho," Kei said, taking one last pause for thought. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

He knew Sho would agree to his suggestion, knowing the deeper meaning it held within it. A suicide to end what should have never been, to end their sorrow, to end everything.

"I'm so tired."

……………

The end.

……………

Disclaimer: I do not own _Moon Child_, or Hyde, or Gackt… Though I do own fantasies of such… Anyway, this is just a simple story based on what _could have been_ going on between the lines of _Moon Child_. It has no real relevance to the movie, it's just some rabid fan girl's pathetic fantasies about her favorite pop idol, so please don't sue.

Inspired by Spiwolf7, brought to life by me with forceful psychological tricks from Spiwolf7.


End file.
